


Weapon of a Songbird

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Weapons shopping with Alie Hawke is always an interesting business.





	Weapon of a Songbird

“I like this,” Alie said again, and Fenris rubbed his face with his hands.

“That’s not even…. You don’t even know how to wield it,” Fenris reminded her.

“Okay, but I really like it. I could learn!”

“Why?” he asked her, completely deadpan. That seemed to throw her for a moment, and he decided that he needed to ask her that more often; she was simply too impulsive.

“Because there’s a dragon on it?” she finally said slowly. If he hadn’t known that she hadn’t actually asked herself the question why, he’d have been insulted and assumed that she was treating him like a child for the way she said that. Instead, he knew that she was genuinely questioning herself.

“It’s a war axe,” he pointed out, hefting it easily with one hand and twirling it. Then he handed it to her and she almost dropped it.

“You fight with magic and fire and a bow. What would you even do with a war axe? You wrap the tips of your arrows in something to allow you to cast your spells better, but if you tried to cast spells on this you’d disintegrate it.” Suddenly the weapon maker looked much less pleased and honored to have the Champion at his little stall in Lowtown and nervously clenched his fists while eying the most expensive item in his shop, currently in the impulsive apostate’s hands.

“If I could wield it one-handed I could cast spells with the other hand?” she considered. Fenris shook his head.

“Feel the heft of it. It isn’t meant for one-handed use,” he told her. “You’d overbalance if you tried. Besides, do you really have the patience to learn a new weapon while still keeping up with your bow and your magic?”

She was quiet for a moment, then sighed and handed it to him. “Well, what do you think of it? Just as a weapon?” she asked him, hands on hips. He raised a brow, not entirely sure why she was asking, but hefted it obediently. Only ever obedient for her.

“It has perfect balance,” he mused, giving a few practice swings. “Sturdy shaft. Sharp blade. A bit more ornamental than most good weapons, but those decorative pieces along the blade are just as sharp as the rest.” He stilled the weapon in his hands. “It’s a good weapon,” he finally said with a nod to the shopkeeper, who glowed with pride at the praise.

Alie grinned and tossed a coin purse at the shopkeeper. “I know,” she told him. “We’re buying it.”

“Alie, I thought we agreed that you-” Fenris began, but Alie cut him off with a dismissive wave.

“We’re buying it for you, silly!” she told him, and he blinked. “Your Blade of Mercy broke last week. Don’t think I didn’t see you take the shards to Varric and ask if he could find someone to fix it. And he couldn’t. So you don’t have a good weapon.” She nodded to the axe in his hands. “Now you do!”

“Alie, you don’t have to-” he tried again, but again she wouldn’t let him finish.

“I’m your wife, I like that axe, you like that axe, and we get into trouble on a daily basis,” she said adamantly, fists on her hips as she leaned forward aggressively. “I’m buying that freaking axe for-” It was his turn to cut her off by kissing her, right there in the middle of Lowtown. She didn’t fight it, didn’t pull away, simply melted to his touch. She hummed a little tune, eyes at half-mast, as he pulled back.

“Thank you, my songbird,” he murmured with a grin. She sighed happily.


End file.
